


But Susan, We Only Have Fourteen Hours To Save The Planet

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Flash Gordon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No excuse but fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Susan, We Only Have Fourteen Hours To Save The Planet

_Susan knew better than to trust a scientist._ Dr. Hans Zarkov was no exception to the rule. Like her beloved grandfather, he seemed to have just that knack for winding up in the middle of the wrong things, and then he had to figure his way out of it.

Often with help from those around him, and Susan found herself one of those around him at the right moment. While Flash...a football player apparently...was being quite the distraction, Susan aided the Earthman in getting to Ming's weaponry levels to do what she could to disable them.

Of course, with typical efficiency, Zarkov got them captured...and she was left wondering just why she had ever left her safe blue box.


End file.
